Various compositions and materials have been proffered in the past as being beneficial in the treatment, alleviation, and prevention of various gastrointestinal conditions, including IBS, diarrhea and others. One material in popular use is loperamide, sometimes sold under the trade name IMMODIUM® AD. Other materials asserted for these uses include various compositions containing polyphenols, soluble fiber, and anti-microbial materials such as glyceryl monolaurate. However, none so far have successfully restored stability to the function of the human gastrointestinal tract using the benign natural plant extract of this disclosure as its active component. The present invention provides compositions consisting essentially of such a material.